To the Sinnoh region together! PK
by PKlovesDW
Summary: DISCONTINUED! A x G- Palletshipping. Ash is secretly in love with Gary. Gary goes to the Sinnoh region and Ash is going with him. What will happen between them and what is waiting in the sinnoh region. Sorry for my english, i am dutch sorry! Mail me for more!
1. All I want for Christmas is you!

~~~~!All I want for Christmas is you!~~~~

Part 1

A story told by Ash Ketchum from Pallettown. It's about Palletsgipping. A x G.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG!

The song was playing on the background as Ash was thinking about his secret love. But he got a little problem with his "secret love". The problem was : They were rivals for a long time. But ash had fallen in Love with his rival. And now that they are friends Ash longs to much more then friends.

The song was already ending ans Ash was still thinking.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**'**Of course I don't want a lot for Christmas' He thought.

**There's just one thing I need  
><strong>

'Yes you're the only thing I need, But why can't I be with you?'

**I don't care about the presents  
><strong>

'The thought behind it is much more importent.'

**Underneath the Christmas tree  
><strong>

'Why all those stupid presents? I don't care about them'

**I just want you for my own  
><strong>

'I only want you. Why is that so wrong? Why can't I tell my mother what I feel about you? I geuss it's because I think she isn't going to accept it.'

**More than you could ever know  
><strong>

'I will tell her. I don't have any other choice then that.'

**Make my wish come true  
><strong>

"Mom?"

**All I want for Christmas is...  
><strong>

"Yes honey?"

**You**

"What would you think if you found out your son in love with his best friend?" He asked.

"Oohw well, Are you talking about yourself or about someone else?"

"I was talking about myself mom. But I don't want you to be angry with me."

"Oohw don't worry about that sweetie. So whose the lucky girl?"

"I wasn't talking about a girl mom."

"So that means you're in love with Brock , Tracey or Gary? I don't think it's Brock or Tracey, so is it Gary?"

"Yes it's him, mom. You are not mad at me or something?"

"No of course not sweetheart. I only need to accept it. But I think it's kind of cute." She smiled "So what are you waiting for? Go after him. You know he is going to take the first boat to the Sinnoh region. So you only have today left."

"But what about you ,mom?"

"I will be fine, Just go now."

Ash gave his mother a big hugg and run out off the door with Pikachu right behind him.

"Good luck Sweetheart!" She screamd at last as she watched her son go.

Ash ran and ran as fast as he could. Finaly he had reached the house of Gary. He knocked on the door and waited until the door opend. He saw the mother of Gary and he greated her.

"Hello miss Oak."

"Well hello Ash, Long time no see. How's everything?"

"Everything is almost perfect miss Oak. But I came for Gary. Is he home?"

"That's good to hear. Oohw I am sorry Ash he's not here. He's on his way to Vermillion City. He left about five minutes ago. So if you run that way, you will find him."

"Thanks miss Oak. And have a nice day. Bye!"

"Good luck Ash!"

Ash was in the forrest near Pallet town and didn''t saw Gary anywhere so he sent out his Pigeotto and asked her to find Gary. Ash walked further trough the thick forrest until Pigeotto came back.

"Did you find him?" She nodded her head and flew away, with Ash right behind her. There behind the tree he saw him. He returned his Pigeotto and walked to Gary, who was enjoying his lunch. But when Ash was right behind him, Ash went red.

"Hi Gary." He said.

"Oohw hi Ash. What are you doing here?"

"Well I came looking for you. And I have find you so here I am." Ash said clumsy.

"Uuhm yeah right. Everything ok Ash?"

"Ohw yeah can't be any better" Ash was sitting in front of Gary.

"So why did came looking for me?" Gary asked. While putting some food in his mouth.

"Well I uuhm...I wanted to tell you something." He said blushing.

"Well come on spit it out." Gary said patiently.

"I ..."

"You..."

"Alright damn itt. I love you!" Ash almost screamd. Gary was now also blushing and couldn't say anything. But there where only four words he could speak.

"I love you too" He answerd Ash. Ash was so suprised to hear this that he leaned forward and kissed Gary on the mouth. Ash was going to break the kiss, but Gary had other plans. Instead of breaking the kiss, Gary put his arms around Ash's neck and held him tight. When they ended their kiss Ash sat down beside Gary. After some minutes Ash asked:

"Gary?"

"Yes?" Gary answerd. He put his food and other things back in his bag and stood up. He put out a hand to Ash to take it. Ash took is hand and stood up to.

"I wanted to ask if I could go with you to the Sinnoh region?"

"Well of course you can. But..."

"Butt what...?"

"You don't have any ticket to go there."

"Damn. You're right." Ash looked really sad.

"But you are lucky to have me. 'cause I have a ticket for two persons."

"Really?"

"Yup. Here I will show you." He shows Ash his ticket and put it back in his jacket. "So you're coming with me?"

"Of course I will come with you!" Ash shouted and gave Gary a fast kiss on his cheek.

"Say Ash?"

"Yes , Love?" Now Gary turned red againby his new nickname.

"Does this mean that we are together now?"

"You mean us as a couple?"

"Yes"

"I geuss so. Only if you want it?"

"Of course I want it. Should we walk? We need to be on time, right?"

Now they were walking hand in hand to Vermilion city where they took the boat to the Sinnoh region. A grand new Adventure for our new couple. Two adventures in one. Will this love last for ever? Or will someone destroy their love?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 25- April-2011**

Well my short story about the love between Ash and Gary. I think I am going to make more chapters for this story but I don't promise you this. Oohw and sorry for my bad english.


	2. The day before they took the boat!

The day before they took the boat!

When Ash arrived in Vermillion City with Gary, He saw his best friend Misty.

"Hey Misty" He screams. Misty turns around and she saw Ash and Gary , hand in hand. 'OMG!' She thought. 'They are finnaly together.'

"Hey Ash!" She aswerd him. She walked to the new young couple and greeted Gary too.

"So, what are the two of you doing here?"

"We are going to the sinnoh region tomorrow." Gary told her.

"I knew you were going there. But Ash, why are you going to the Sinnoh region?"

"Well I want to be with Gary of course"

"So the two of you are finnaly a couple?"

"Yes,but how did you know?"

"Ash, you are holding his hand right now."

"Yeah, he knows that, but he ment to say why you said that we are finnaly a couple? Right Ash?" Gary said.

"Yes, that's what I was asking you." Ash said.

"Oohw well Brock and I saw it when the two of you were still rivals."

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yes really, It was so clear to us. The first sing to us was, when you were kissed on your cheek by another girl, Ash. We saw that Gary went a little agry to her plus we saw a jealous look in his eyes." She told them.

"Wow, Didn't saw that coming." Gary said with suprise. "That you saw that."

"Yup, I am good at that stuff." She grinned. "But I need to go. My sisters are waiting in the Cerulion City gym. Bye." She took her bike and was gone.

"Bye! Misty!"Ash said. "So where are we going?"

"Well it's already late, so I thought we find a place to eat and then find a place to sleep?" Gary aswerd.

"Sound good to me."

"Yup I knew that." Gary smiled.

They headed together to a good restaurant and then to a Pokemon center. They went inside.

"Hello nurse Joy." Gary said.

"Oohw Good evening boy's. What can I do for you?" She smiled when she saw they were holding hands.

"We wanted to ask if you had any rooms left to sleep in. We are going to take the boat tomorrow to the sinnoh region." Gary said.

"Well I have one room left with only a double bed in it. I hope that's not a problem?" She asked, with her cheeks becoming rosy.

"No, that's not a problem." Gary answerd. Ash didn't really understand it so he didn't ask anything. When they arrived in the room. Ash saw what nurse Joy meant.

"So, We need to share the bed?" As asked quitly.

"Yup. Got a problem with that?" Gary asked sweetly.

"Not really. But I have never done that before." Ash said. His cheeks burning of redness.

"Relax. I won't do anything you don't like ok? Now go to the bathroom you and change ok?" Gary said. "I will change in here." When Ash was cleared with his changing, he returnd to the room. He saw that Gary already was in bed reading some kind of magazine.

"Hey, you ready to sleep?" Gary asked.

"Yes I am." Ash crawled in bed next to Gary. First they lay on their back's. But when they fall asleep, Ash had is head on Gary's chest and Gary held Ash tightly against him.


End file.
